Outrage:the musical
by Aura908
Summary: its a musical with the iy cast!fun un fun!
1. THE BEGINING

OUTRAGE:THE MUSICAL  
  
chapter 0:practice chapter  
  
"beep,beep" the sound of an alarm awoke the not-such-a-morning-person kagome.  
  
she didn't know why people liked the morning so much,she tought that it was too bright in the morning.  
  
sango:WAKE UP LAZY!  
  
kagome:gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! damn sango,don't scream in my ear im up already.......  
  
sango:good cuz were supposed to meet miroku,inuyasha,sesshomaru,and rin for breakfast! :)  
  
kagome:do we have to?you know i'm not a morning person.....  
  
sango:c'mon kagome you promised! i'll tell inuyasha..  
  
kagome:fine im goin..............*grumble*  
  
~at inuyashas dorm~  
  
miroku:INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!GET OUT OF BED ALREADY!WE GOT TO MEET THE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
INUYASHA:U DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM WHEN I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!  
  
miroku:wahhh!how'd you do that  
  
inuyasha:do what?  
  
miroku:get ready so fast?  
  
inuyasha:i've been up....  
  
miroku:then whose in your bed?  
  
inuyasha:no one........wait.i slept on the couch yesterday remember?i had kinda stayed up to late.when i woke up i was over here......so how come your saying theres someone on my bed?  
  
miroku:cuz their is! i'll show you  
  
~in inuyashas room~  
  
inuyasha:*poke poke*who the hell are you,are you still alive,and why the hell are you on my bed!?!  
  
suddenly they see a girl jump out of the bed and hug inuyasha,very tightly  
  
inuyasha:k-k-kikyo!  
  
kikyo:thats right hun! i wanted to be with you yesterday but you weren't in your room,so I decided to sleep in your bed and suprise you in the morning!  
  
inuyasha:get off me and get out of this house NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
kikyo:wha!?!aren't you gonna invite me to breakfast?  
  
meanwhile inuyasha was dragging her out the door.  
  
inuyasha:get your own breakfast alone!*slams door on her face*  
  
~at the restaurant~  
  
sango:theyr late!!  
  
sesshomaru:aren't they always?  
  
kagome:there they are!*points to two guys coming in trough the door*  
  
inuyasha and miroku:hey?  
  
sango:don't you know better than to keep your friends waiting!?!  
  
miroku:well we kinda got into a situation at home..  
  
rin:let me guess,kikyo hid in inuyashas bed to "suprise" him in the morning,right? am i right? please say i'm right?  
  
inuyasha&miroku:h-h-h-how'd you know that?!?  
  
rin:i just guessed  
  
*every one falls anime style*  
  
waitress:ahem,may i take your order?  
  
kagome:*looks up* gahhh!what are you doing here!  
  
waitress:i'm taking your order!  
  
kagome:but you don't work here kikyo!  
  
kikyo:now i do.plus i wanted to be with my hun,inu.  
  
kagome:*gets up from the table*hes not your hun!  
  
kikyo:wow.you're goin crazy by the fact that me and inu are together.how have you been holding up,you know with your crazyness and the delirious symptons?  
  
kagome:*getting mad,and starts singing* Quit actin' so friendly,  
  
don't nod, don't laugh all nicely.  
  
Don't think you'll upend me,  
  
don't sigh, don't sip your iced tea.  
  
Don't say it's been a while,  
  
and don't flash that stupid smile.  
  
Don't ask me,  
  
don't ask me,  
  
don't ask me, ask me,  
  
ask me how I've been.  
  
Don't think I've forgotten,  
  
you never liked that necklace.  
  
So cordial, so rotten,  
  
kiss kiss let's meet for breakfast.  
  
Don't show up so on time,  
  
and don't act like you're so kind.  
  
Don't ask me, don't ask me,  
  
don't ask me, ask me,  
  
ask me how I've been.  
  
Don't ask me, Don't ask-- ow!  
  
Don't sit there and play just,  
  
so frank, so straight, so candid,  
  
So thoughtful, so gracious,  
  
so sound, so evenhanded.  
  
And don't be so damn benign,  
  
don't waste my fuckin' time.  
  
Don't ask me how I've been.  
  
i'm so out of here...............(walks out of the restaurant)  
  
everyone but inuyasha:O.o  
  
inuyasha:see what you did!get of me you freak!(chases after kagome)  
  
Rin:Imma supervize.....*runs after inuyasha and kagome*  
  
~outside~  
  
Rin:*sneaks past inuyasha and kagome and gets into kagomes car*  
  
inuyasha:kagome,wait up!  
  
kagome:leave me alone,go back to your gilfriend kikyo.  
  
she got into her black eclipse gt and drove of leaving inuyasha stunned.  
  
inuyasha:damn kikyo.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yes she does break out singing in the reastaurant,so yea.  
  
i accept critizism,so please read and review!!  
  
ja ne, rock on, rock some more,  
  
see ya!!!! 


	2. THE MUSICAL KEEPS GOIN

a/n:yea this story is weeeeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddd!  
  
disclaimer:don't own inuyasha...........never have,never will  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
last time:  
  
inuyasha:kagome,wait up!  
  
kagome:leave me alone,go back to your gilfriend kikyo.  
  
she got into her black eclipse gt and drove of leaving inuyasha stunned.  
  
inuyasha:damn kikyo.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
chapter two:  
  
*inuyasha walks into the restaurant looking very pissed*  
  
Sesshomaru:uh........you ok?  
  
Inuyasha:Wat do you think!  
  
Everyone:*scared*  
  
Kikyo:Well,Inu,since she's gone shall we dine without any disturvance?  
  
Everyone looks at Inuyasha:.............  
  
Inuyasha:Sure......  
  
Kikyo:Great w-  
  
Inuyasha:You said rid of disturvances,so why don't you leave?  
  
Kikyo:-gasp-why I -glares at inu- fine!but imma tell the manager to kick you out of this reaturant!-storms off-  
  
Inuyasha:NO reason to tell him,I'LL LEAVE ON MY OWN WILL!!!THIS RESTAURANT SUCKS ANYWAYS!-leaves-  
  
~*!Back with Kagome!*~  
  
Kagome:I hate him!How could he!..................damn you inuyasha.  
  
*suddenly the radio starts playing THROUGH WITH YOU*  
  
Radio:can you see me?floating above your head,as you lay in bed thinkin about everything that you did not do?cuz sayin I LOVE YOU has nothing to do with meaning it.......  
  
Kagome:-gasp-what the??weird,i don't remember turning the radio on......hmm.  
  
*what kagome does not notice is that there is a mysterious shape in her back seat*  
  
mysterious shape:Well I couldn't just listen to you ramble on and on!  
  
Kagome:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!*she gets so scared that she almost crashes into three old ladies,two little girl scouts and a dog.*WHO THE HELL!-looks back-RIN!?!  
  
Rin:duh,who'd you expec-OH MY GOD WATCH OUT FOR THAT UPS TRUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome:wha?-looks at the road-AH WE GONNA DIE,WE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!-makes a very quick turn and amazingly misses the truck,she pulls up to a stop-I don't like driving.......  
  
Rin:-really shocked-.........I'm never letting you drive me anywhere.  
  
Kagome:Why are you here in the first place?  
  
Rin:Well you see....  
  
~!*With Inuyasha*!~  
  
Inuyasha:Damn........Why is my life got to be so messed up?!?!  
  
He was walking to his house,since there was nothing else to do,listening to his cd player when this song came up  
  
Cd player:1,2,3,4  
  
Well it´s tough to have a crush  
  
When the boy doesn´t feel the same way you do  
  
Well it´s tough to have a crush  
  
When your best friend breaks the news  
  
Perhaps you´ll find me feeling better  
  
In a day or two  
  
But IT'S TOUGH to have a crush on you  
  
Well it´s tough to have a crush  
  
Who ever knew such hullabaloo  
  
Well it´s tough to have a crush  
  
When it only leaves you blue  
  
Perhaps they´ll find you in the river  
  
In a month or two  
  
Well it´s tough (so tough) to crush on you  
  
Well it´s tough (so tough) to crush on you  
  
Yes it´s tough (so tough) to crush on you  
  
Inuyasha:freaky..............and scary-changes songs-  
  
Cd player:I'm full of regret  
  
For all things that I've done and said  
  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
  
My face 'round here  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
  
See if I'm gone  
  
Cause I fear  
  
There is nothing left to say to you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you ought to know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
  
You're just an innocent   
  
A helpless victim of a spiders web  
  
And I'm an insect  
  
Going after anything that I can get  
  
So you better turn your head and run  
  
and don't look back  
  
Cause I fear  
  
There is nothing left to say  
  
To you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you ought to know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
  
And I've done you so wrong  
  
Treated you bad  
  
Strung you along  
  
Oh shame on myself  
  
I don't know how I got so tangled  
  
Inuyasha:GAH!wats wrong with this.................  
  
~!*Back with kagome and Rin*!~  
  
they are now driving again  
  
Rin:and that's wat happened.  
  
Kagome:oh,ok......hey who is that?  
  
Rin:-looks at 'that'-Hey its Inu!  
  
Kagome:geh?ok we are turning-  
  
Rin:HEY INUYASHA!!!!!C'MON KAG'LL GIVE YOU A RIDE!!!!!!  
  
Kagome:I don't like you rin..........-pulls up next to inuyasha-get in.  
  
Inuyasha:ok...........  
  
*radio turns on again*  
  
Radio:I was so high I did not recognize  
  
The fire burning in her eyes  
  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
  
Never to return again  
  
But always in my heart  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
I tried my best to feed her appetite  
  
Keep her coming every night  
  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
  
Pretending to feel the same  
  
Then turn around and leave again  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
I'll fix these broken things  
  
Repair your broken wings  
  
And make sure everything's alright  
  
My pressure on your hips  
  
Sinking my fingertips  
  
Into every inch of you  
  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
  
and she said good bye to many times before  
  
Kagome:-thinkin this is gonna be a loooooooong ride-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes,yes thats it where nothing much happens but hey its something.  
  
Songs featured where:  
  
Maroon 5:Through with you  
  
Ok Go:It's tough (to have a crush)  
  
Maroon 5:Tangled  
  
maroon 5:This love  
  
yea thats all....bye!  
  
rock on,and some more my treachearous friends. 


End file.
